Darksiders 3 Characters
by Crimsonbloodbender88
Summary: Hey! After my Darksiders Oneshot was such a success and I played the game . I wanted to continue with my Darksiders Storys. So her are the Characters I want to use in "Darksiders 3 Strife of creation" I dont own Darksiders
1. Chara: Strife

Darksiders 3 (Character 1)

Name: Strife

High: 6`9 (7`1 with his hair)

Race: Nephilin

Weapons: _Mercy_ (Revolver)

_Regret_ (Heavy Revolver)

_Black wolf_ (Boots with black spikes)

Partner_: Loree`ly_

History:

Strife is among the _Nephilim_ and in special _the Riders _the most contradictorily one. He loves a good "Strife", in special with his siblings. But he hates to fight someone weaker than him and those who like to do something like this.

He hates traitor but he trust nobody so fast easily either.

It happens many times that he saved a group of people from demons only to kick them into the ground. This and many other situations gave him one of his more famous nicknames _"Hypocrite"._

In the whole creation know only a few that his sense of justice is on a par with his brother Death. Those who know that know how strong _Strife _really is. Then he is not only a terrifying master with his guns he is also a master of the _Nephilim _material arts _"Kick of thousand ways"._

Goal: To recreate _the 3__rd__ Kingdoom_ to save his brother _War. _To break _Loree`lys seals_.


	2. Chara: Loreely

Darksiders 3 Character 2

Name: Loree`ly

High: 3`2 (6`8 in her real body)

Race: Creator/Angel hybrid (Momentary sealed in the body of a watcher)

Abilities: Black-/Gunsmith: Armors, Guns of every type.

Caster: Making of creations and other magical items.

Partner: _Strife_

History:

_Loree`ly _was the favorite smith of the _Council _because everything the _Council _wanted she could make it. The combination of her creator and angel blood gave power and knowledge far over any normal creator or angel.

The best example for her abilities is her greatest creation _"The 7 Seals". _This brought her the trust of the _Council_ who gave her, her own realm with the best ors in the whole _creation._

But because her forge burned only for the _council _got she quit arrogant over the time and nobody heard or saw her in centuries. Until now…

Goal: To recreate the _3__rd__ Kingdom. _To free her from the seals bind her body and powers. To find her one in a million


	3. Chara Egor

Darksiders 3 Character 3

Name: Egor

High: Changing

Race: Creation (of Loree`ly)

Ability: everything you want him to do (Allrounder)

Partner: Strife, Loree`ly (He is working for them)

History:

_Egor_ was more a emergency solution of _Loree`ly_ by using spare parts from her waste yard. Because of that is he not very good looking and he can't speak the letter "S".

Most of his time works _Egor_ _in Loree`ly`s _forge "_Forge of the beginning end". _He digs after ores, lost parts of creations or enlarges the Forge.

He may be not the handsome one the group but he is one of the more intelligent creations of _Loree`ly. _He has the ability to forge simple items, equipment, weapons or creation parts from ores.

Goal: To please his mistress


	4. Chara: Nemo

Darksiders 3 Character 4

Name: Nemo

High: 8`5

Race: Fallen Angel

Abilities: To be everywhere and nowhere.

Turn everything to nothing.

Partner: _The nothing_

History:

_Nemo_ was once a _Gregory,_ the so called writer and guardians. But even amongst them _Nemo _was the most orderly. He nearly killed once a fellow _Gregory _because he misplaced a book in _Nemo`s _private libery. His "Perfectionism" got to such lengths that he even suggested the _Council _that it was time to destroy every world with faults, expect for heaven and the realm of the _Council._ But the _Council _arrested him for this suggestion because: "Every realm has his faults that are why the _Rules of the Creator_ exists."

And with this words he was send to the deeps of hell where he discovered his so called _Ultimate truth _"When every world, every realm is stained with chaos, with imperfection than every world has to be destroyed. Everything that exists has to turn to _nothing!"_

And whit this _Nemo _turned to the "Messiahs" of the _new beginning._

But before a new beginning can start the old shall turn to nothing.

Goal: To create a perfect _Creation._


	5. Chara: Arac'Nee

Darksiders 3 Character 5

Name_:__ Arac'Nee_

High: 23 Feet

Race: Spider-Queen

Abilities: Can get in Telepathic contact with every spider everywhere.

Can control huge amount of spiders (3 cm long each)

Partner: Every spider known and unknown

History:

_Arac'Nee_ is the Queen of _Arachnophobia_ the kingdom of the Shadow-realm, a dark place where lives outlaws from heaven, hell and Survivors of death races. Here has gold or silver no value, the currency of this land are "_Tales"_ or simple Story's and information's. The one who said how much value an information has is _Arac'Nee_ and through her years of measurement she know most of the _Tales _between heaven and hell. Because that, she is one of the most respected source of information for the _Council_.

_Arac'Nee_ is said not only to be the Queen of all spiders she is the first spider and mother of all spiders was brought her the nickname "Mama" _Arac'Nee._

She loves only 3 things:

A good _Tale _to hear and to tell.

Her Children.

Her "adopted son" Strife.

She loves _Strife _so much because he brought her in the past many very interesting _Tales _and asked in return for even so interesting _Tales. _That is why she enjoyed his company so much and brought him the title of her more favored Sons.

Goal: To know Gods oringins.


End file.
